


Entzugserscheinungen

by cricri



Series: Fernbeziehung [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Outing, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne ist wieder zurück. Aber der erste gemeinsame Arbeitstag birgt Fallstricke, die er nicht vorausgesehen hat. </p><p> <i>  „Ah, Herr Hauptkommissar“, begrüßt Frau Haller ihn fröhlich. „Wollen Sie den Chef auf den neuesten Stand bringen?“</i><br/><i>„Genau“, antwortet er, erleichtert, daß er sich keine Ausrede dafür einfallen lassen muß, warum er an Boernes erstem Arbeitstag schon gleich wieder vor der Tür steht.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/77291.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Entzugserscheinungen

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Nach dem ganzen Kitsch und Sentimentalität brauchte ich zur Abwechslung mal wieder Humor :)

***

„Ah, Herr Hauptkommissar“, begrüßt Frau Haller ihn fröhlich. „Wollen Sie den Chef auf den neuesten Stand bringen?“

„Genau“, antwortet er, erleichtert, daß er sich keine Ausrede dafür einfallen lassen muß, warum er an Boernes erstem Arbeitstag schon gleich wieder vor der Tür steht. Frau Haller weiß ja nicht, daß er Boerne die letzten vier Monate sowieso auf dem Laufenden gehalten hat.

Boerne kommt im gleichen Moment aus seiner Bürotür und er winkt mit den Akten, die er in der Hand hat. „Ich hab‘ Ihnen die Unterlagen zu den offenen Fällen vorbeigebracht, wenn Sie wollen, können wir –“

„Thiel, muß das jetzt sein?" Boerne runzelt ungeduldig die Stirn. „Ich habe mir noch nicht einmal einen Überblick darüber verschafft, welche Obduktionen in den nächsten Tagen anstehen, und –“

„Er hat sich noch nicht wieder akklimatisiert“, erklärt Frau Haller, während Thiel ein Augenrollen unterdrückt, weil Boerne seine Tarngeschichte für eine kurze gemeinsame Kaffeepause nicht als solche erkennt. „Wer sich in solchen Sphären wie den heiligen Hallen der _Harvard University_ bewegt hat, kommt natürlich nur schwer wieder auf den Boden der Münsteraner Tatsachen zurück.“

„Solche Höhenflüge sind Ihnen natürlich fremd“, antwortet Boerne gut gelaunt. „Der Boden ist Ihnen dagegen sehr viel näher.“

Frau Haller schnaubt spöttisch und Thiel lächelt über den vertrauten Schlagabtausch. Das hat ihm gefehlt in den letzten Monaten. Unter anderem. Im gleichen Moment fragt Frau Haller: „Was haben Sie eigentlich am meisten vermißt da drüben?“ und Boerne, aus dem Konzept gebracht, schaut zu ihm, eine Sekunde zu lange, bevor er antwortet: „Brot … das Brot natürlich. Anständiges deutsches Vollkornbrot, nicht zu bekommen im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten.“ Boerne räuspert sich, während Frau Hallers Blick nachdenklich zwischen ihnen beiden hin- und herwandert.

„Wir sollten dann …“, wirft er ein, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfällt, und winkt noch einmal mit dem Papierstapel in seiner Hand. Boerne nickt hastig und hält die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. „Die Leichen laufen mir ja nicht weg. Alberich, wir besprechen den Obduktionsplan anschließend.“

„Sehr wohl, Chef“, sagt Frau Haller und deutet einen Salut an. „Hätten Sie gerne Kaffee zu Ihrer … Besprechung?“

Boerne stockt einen Moment und nickt dann, aber Thiel kann sehen, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigt, und das wird Frau Haller dann wohl auch nicht übersehen. Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufällt, seufzt Boerne herzerweichend. „Das wird sie mir ewig vorhalten. Ewig.“

Thiel schwankt zwischen Lachen und einem Gefühl peinlicher Berührtheit. Immerhin weiß inzwischen sogar sein Vater Bescheid, da dürfte Frau Haller doch kein Problem sein. Er weiß schließlich, daß die beiden trotz aller Frotzeleien eigentlich ganz gut befreundet sind. „Jetzt reg‘ dich doch nicht so auf“, sagt er deshalb. „Frau Haller ist doch nun wirklich nicht der Typ für Vorurteile. Die zieht dich höchstens ein bißchen auf.“

Aber Boerne läßt sich nur auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht.“

„Geht es nicht?“ Jetzt hat er irgendwie den Faden verloren.

„Nun …“ Boernes Gesichtsfarbe wird noch etwas dunkler, während er sich den Kopf zermartert, was hier los ist. „Genaugenommen … es ist nämlich so … also …“

„Also was?“

„Alberich hat schon vor einiger Zeit behauptet, daß wir beide … gut zueinander passen würden.“

„Was heißt vor einiger Zeit?“ fragt er, als er diese überraschende Neuigkeit verdaut hat.

„Ähm … vor einigen … Jahren“, sagt Boerne vorsichtig.

„Jahren?“

Der andere nickt.

„Und was hast du gesagt?“

„Daß sie in ihrem kleinen Köpfchen wohl nicht mehr alles richtig beieinander hat“, sagt Boerne unglücklich.

Thiel hat Mühe, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das nach außen drängt, weil Boerne dasitzt wie ein begossener Pudel. Und weil er die beiden lange genug kennt, weiß er auch, was die nächste Frage ist. „Worum habt ihr gewettet?“

Boerne vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. „Daß ich ihr einen Monat lang bei den Obduktionen assistiere statt umgekehrt.“

Jetzt lacht er wirklich.

„Das ist nicht lustig“, protestiert Boerne, aber er kann nicht anders. „Geschieht dir recht“, er wischt sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Warum bist du auch immer so -“

In dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür, und Frau Haller kommt mit einer Kanne Kaffee herein.

„Danke“, murmelt Boerne, während Thiel immer noch Mühe hat ernst zu bleiben.

„Ich lege dann schon mal das Besteck bereit für später“, sagt Frau Haller, zwinkert ihm zu und geht wieder.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Zum Handlungsbogen dieser Geschichte gibt es von Veradee noch zwei sehr schöne Beiträge:  
> Das Drabble [Einsam in trüben Tagen](http://veradee.livejournal.com/139631.html)  
> und der 3-Satz-fill [Telefonsex](http://ayascythe.livejournal.com/322313.html?thread=2149897#t2149897) ♥


End file.
